


notes

by ghostlythere



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlythere/pseuds/ghostlythere





	

A terrible nightmare leads them to come together after they rescue each other


End file.
